Hostages
by missmess11
Summary: The Barkley men are held for ransom. First fanfic. R&R tell me what you think and what I need to work on.


"Morning Mother."

"Good morning Mother."

"Good morning Nick, Heath."

Silas came into the room seconds later bringing a platter of ham and eggs.

"Boy rowdy Silas, that sure does smell good."

"Thank you mister Heath."

After Silas left Victoria asked them all what they would be doing today.

"What are you plans for today Audra?"

"I think I'm going to go riding today."

"That sounds like a lovely idea. What about you Nick?"

"Heath and I are going to go pick up supplies." Nick answered.

"What about you Jarrod?"

"I don't have any plans for today, so I might just stay home and read a book."

"You could come with me and Nick." Heaths said.

"I might just do that."

"I think it would be good for the three of you to spend some time together." said Victoria

"Don't I have any say in this!" Nick demanded.

"No" "No" Jarrod and Heath said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"We should be back by three."<p>

"Alright."

"If you need anything just ask Hank."

"Don't worry Nick, we will. Do you have the list?"

"Alright. Bye mother."

"I don't. You got it Heath?" Nick asked

"Got it right here in my pocket." Heath said patting his vest pocket.

"Alright. You boys better hurry or you want make it bakc before three.

"Alright. Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye Nick. Good bye Jarrod, Heath."

"Bye Mother."

"Goodbye Mother."

* * *

><p>It was only eight thirty AM but they could already tell it was going to be hot day. They rode with their back to the sun and they could feel it burning their backs. They hadn't talked much since they left the ranch, it seemed there wasn't much to say. The horses were moving slowly and were making all the necessary turns by them selves since they knew the road to stocken. Suddenly something moved in the bushes and the three brothers drew their guns, but there was no need a few seconds later a rabbit ran from the bushes.<p>

Jarrod laughed and said "It seems we're all a little jumpy."

"Yeah." Nick grumbled.

"You get the feeling we're being watched?" Heath asked.

"What makes you think that?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Heath answered. Jarrod looked back at Nick and Heath. He wondered if Heath was right because he had the same feeling. He pulled his horse back so that he was walking alongside Nick and Heath. Heath was looking at the area surrounding them. Jarrod seen the look of confusion on Heaths face and started to ask him what was wrong, But he didn't get the chance.

* * *

><p>Heath seen the sun glint off of something but he couldn't quite make out what it was, then he seen it again and this time he was positive of what it was.<p>

"Look out!" No sooner then he got the two words out then a bullet came whistling through the air, hitting the ground in front of Jarrod's horse. The horse instantly reared causing the other horse to spook. Nick got his gun out as soon as he had his horse under control. Heaths horse reared again as the sound of another bullet rang through the air. A bullet caught Heath in the shoulder just as his horse reared, he lost his balance and fell. Jarrod and Nick rode their horses to the side of the trail and into the trees, not noticing that Heath wasn't following.

"You alright Jarrod?"

"Ya I'm fine."

"What about you Heath?" Nick asked as he turned around to look where he thought Heath was. Instead of seeing Heath he saw Heaths horse.

"Heath! Heath!" Turning around to look at the road both Nick and Jarrod were shocked to see Heath laying in the middle of it.

"Heath!" Nick called as he took a step out into the road.

"Nick!" Jarrod grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the trees just as a bullet hit the ground where Nick had been standing.

"Are you crazy, you can't walk out there. They'll shoot you just like they shot him!"

"What do you expect me to do! He could be dying, in fact he might already be dead!" Nick yelled.

"I know Nick but we won't be helping him by getting are selves shot now will we?"

"No." Nick sat against a tree looking out towards the road. Watching both the outlaws and Heath hoping to see any indication as to whether he was alive or dead.

* * *

><p>Nick sat behind the tree watching for any sign of their enemy's. They had been foolish enough to reveal their spot once, but would they make the same mistake twice, he sure hoped so. A movement in the road caught his attention. Heath? Could it really be Heath. He sat still for a moment watching, waiting, and hoping. Then he seen it, he was positive he seen it.<p>

"Jarrod! Jarrod."

"Yeah Nick."

"Come here quick!"

"What is it?" Jarrod asked when he reached Nick's side.

"Watch his hand I seen it move." After a few minutes his hand clenched into a fist.

"Did you see it Jarrod? He's alive."

"I seen it Nick, now we just got to figure out what to do about it."

* * *

><p>"Barkley!" Nick and Jarrod both looked to where the voice was coming from but couldn't see anything.<p>

"Yeah!" Nick finally answered.

"Come on out we want to talk with you."

"No!"

"Not even to help your brother!"

"Nick if we're going to help Heath we have to do what they want us to do."

"Alright." Nick agree reluctantly. "Alright we're coming out!"

"Good Barkley! Now take off your gun belts and be sure to come out with your hands high both of you!"

Walking out to the middle of the road Nick and Jarrod were met by four men.

"You two go take care of your brother we'll get the horses then we're all riding out of here." Said a big man who appeared to be the leader of the group. Nick didn't like the looks of the man and even from five feet away he could smell the stench of whisky on him.

"What do you want us for?" Nick asked

"We want some money so we're gonna hold you three hostages." Answered a man much smaller then the first.

Nick turned on the hill of his foot and walked to Heath and Jarrod. When Nick reached Jarrod's side he was shocked to see how much blood there was.

"How is he?"

"He's lost a lot of blood." Jarrod answered.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm fine." Nick barely heard the words but he knew what his brother was saying.

"Well its nice to see your still with us." said Nick. Heath tried to smile at his brothers words but failed.

"Nick the bullets still in there and its deep." Jarrod said after examining the wound.

"Hey!" The leader of the group hollered at them. "You better get him on a horse we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"He can't ride!" Nick yelled back.

"He'll ride one way or another, I can promise you that." Said the smaller man.

"Why you!" Nick was ready to punch him but Jarrod put a hand on his arm.

"Get him ready to ride we'll be leaving in a few minutes." The leader said again.

Jarrod took the bandanna from around Heaths neck and he held it against the wound but it was quickly soaked and worthless. Throwing it to the side he took his from around his neck and held it against the wound.

"Nick do you have anything in your saddle bag we can use to stop the bleeding."

"No."

"We need something else to stop the bleeding these bandannas are not going to work." Said Jarrod. Nick pulled his shirt sleeve at the seam, but his gloved hands kept slipping so he took his gloves off. With a quick jerk he pulled the sleeve off.

"Here." Nick said while he handed the sleeve to Jarrod. Jarrod took the sleeve from Nick and started putting pressure on the wound.

"Sorry Heath but this will have to work for now." Jarrod frowned at the blood coming from Heaths bottom lip. He knew it must be hurting him real bad for him to have bit his lip.

"Alright Nick, help me get him on his feet." They both grabbed a hand and helped Heath to his feet. Both shared a concerned look when they heard him gasp.

"Nick your going to have to ride with him."

"I can ride by myself." Heath said although he knew they were not going to listen to him.

"Maybe so but I think you need to let Nick ride with you just in case." They carefully walked him over to where the bandits where waiting with the horses, then helped him onto Nicks horse coco, then Nick got on behind him. After they all were mounted they rode into the trees. Before long they were walking on a small trail that looked like it didn't get used very often. Halfway through the ride they were blindfolded. Finally they came to a stop. They could hear the men discussing something, then heard a door open and before long they heard a woman's voice.

"Alright go take their blindfolds off and bring 'em in."

* * *

><p>"Is he hurt bad?" The woman asked.<p>

"Yeah, he's got a bullet in him." Jarrod answered. She nodded her head then walked into the shack. The leader of the group told them to go inside. They half carried half dragged Heath into the shack. Once inside they stood to the side of the door waiting to be told where to go. Jarrod looked around the small shack. There was three rooms, the one they were standing in and two on either side of the room. The woman turned to look at them then pointed to the room on the left side of the shack. Once they were inside the room they carefully laid their unconsious brother onto the bed. The woman came in a few seconds later carrying two plates of food. Jarrod couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her fire red hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head and her eye's were a beautiful shade of green. After handing Nick a plate of food she turned to give Jarrod the other plate/

"You think he's going to want anything?" She asked Jarrod.

"I don't think so." Jarrod answer.

"Ok. By the way my name is Janie."

"I'm Jarrod. These are my brothers Nick" He pointed at Nick. "and Heath."

She nodded her head then turned to leave.

"You think she's married to one of them?" Nick asked.

"Probably."

"Or she could be a sister." Nick continued.

"I doubt it." Jarrod said. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. The four outlaws slowly walked into the room and sat down at the table. Jarrod and Nick watched as Janie fed the four men. She was giving them their coffee when the leader of the group grabbed her wrist. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Let me go Johnny."

"No." He said laughing. She slapped him as heard as she could and he pushed her off his lap and laughed when she hit the ground. Nick jumped up before Jarrod could stop him. Two of the outlaws caught him before he got to Janie and John.

"What gives you the right to do that to her?" Nick asked.

"She's my wife and thats all the rights I need." said Johnny. The two men holding Nick pushed him back into the room and shut the door. Jarrod gave Nick a look that clearly said 'I told you so'.

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" Janie asked.<p>

"He feels a little warm. I think its infected." Jarrod answered.

"Is it in deep."

"Yeah, its going to have to come out soon."

"You think you could get it out if I helped?"

"If you could convince them to let me have a knife, then yes I could."

"Don't worry about them. I'll go get a knife and some bandages."

"Thanks Janie."

"Don't thank me after all it was probably my husband that put that bullet in him."

"Hey Nick wake up." when his brothers eye's opened Jarrod said, "Janie's getting us a knife so we can get the bullet out and we may need your help to hold him down. You think you can handle that."

"I think so."

"We can use this sheet for bandages and I'm boiling the knife to sterilize it." Janie said as she walked back into the room.

* * *

><p>"The fevers getting higher." said Jarrod<p>

"I'll tell George to bring some more water."

"Janie?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what you say we do owe you a thank you."

She smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Alright now we just need something to prove we're serious." Said John.<p>

"Like what John?" George the smaller man asked.

"Blood. Hey Janie bring me one of those bloody cloth's before you throw them away."

"How come you want one of them?" Janie asked.

"We're gonna use it to show their family we're serious about hurting them." said John laughing.

"Oh, here." she said handing him the bloody rag.

"Harry I want you to take this to the Barkley house and make sure they get it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry mother they probably got held up. They'll be home soon." Audra said while laying a comforting hand on her mothers shoulder.<p>

"Your right. I shouldn't worry about them. I just can't help it though." said Victoria quietly.

"I know mother, I worry about them to."

They both looked up at the sound of a horse in the yard.

"That must be them now." Audra said.

"No Audra there's only one horse it must be one of the hands."

A few seconds later someone knocked on the door. Silas walked to the door and opened it.

"I've got a message for Mrs. Barkley." said Harry.

"Come in." Silas told the man.

"Thank you."

"Who is it Silas?" Victoria asked.

"He didn't say, but he's got a message for you." Silas answered.

"Alright, thank you Silas."

"Hello, I'm Victoria Barkley. Would you have a seat?"

"No ma'am I'm not staying long. I was told to give you this." He handed her an envelope, then turned to leave.

"Wait." Victoria hollered. He turned around when she hollered at him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"It doesn't say who its from." said Victoria. He just smiled and left. She stared after him confused. After he was gone she open the envelope. She gasped when a bloody rag fell out.

* * *

><p>"Harry's back!" George yelled.<p>

"Hank go stable his horse." John told the third man.

"Yes sir." Harry walked into the shack a few seconds later.

"Did they get it?" John asked.

"They sure did. I personally delivered it." Harry answered and grinned at his last statement.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"You hear that, Jarrod?" Nick asked.<p>

"I heard."

"What are we going to do about?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know. We have to get out of here!" Nick almost yelled.

"I know that. But how are we going to do it with Heath injured?"

"I don't know."

"I could make it." said Heath. They looked up at the sound of Heaths voice.

"Nice to see your doing better. How do you feel?" asked Jarrod.

"Like I've been shot."

"Gee I wonder why." Nick mumbled. Jarrod rolled his eye's at his younger brothers.

"You feel up to eating something?" Jarrod asked.

"Yeah sure."

"I'll go get you something." Janie said from behind them.

"Thanks Janie." said Jarrod

"Who was that?" Heath asked.

"That was Janie the leader of the groups wife. She helped get the bullet out."

"Oh."

Janie walked into the room caring a bowl of soup.

"Here you go." She said handing it to Heath.

"Thanks." said Heath.

"I was um… I was wondering if you were still planning on escaping?" Nick and Jarrod both shared a look, then Jarrod turned to her and said, "Yes."

"I'll help, but only if you take me with you."

"We'll have think about that."

* * *

><p>Nick and Jarrod both agreed to let Janie come with them, but first they needed at least one gun and Janie had to get it. She carefully crawled out of bed and walked to the dresser where her husband kept his spare gun. With the gun in hand she walked to the room where the Barkley's were being held.<p>

"Jarrod." She whispered. She could here someone stand up and fumble with the lamp, a few seconds later the lamp was lit.

"You get it?"

"Yes. Are your brothers ready to go?"

"I've got wake them up."

"Ok."

"Nick, Nick wake up."

"I'm up." Nick answered

"I need you to help me with Heath we're getting out of here." said Jarrod

"Finally." Nick mumbled as he stood up.

"Heath."

"I'm awake." Heath said as he slowly sat up. Nick and Jarrod came to help him.

"Ready?" Jarrod asked.

"Yeah." Nick and Jarrod carefully helped him to stand up.

"How do we get out of here?" Jarrod asked Janie.

"We have to go through the window." Jarrod walked to the window and slowly slide it open. He crawled out first, then he and Nick helped Heath out. Janie came next, then Nick.

"There's horses already saddled in the stable, and there's one guard in front. He's drunk so it should be easy to disarm him." Jarrod, Nick and Heath smiled. They could tell she had been with the gang for awhile, she must have heard many plans being put together. They walked to the back of the barn, then Nick, and Jarrod went to the front leaving Heath and Janie behind the barn. Jarrod walked behind the man and waited on Nick who then walked to the front of the barn.

The man jumped when he seen Nick and Jarrod to the opportunity to grab him from behind. He quickly tied him up then put a gag in his mouth. Then they went to go get Heath and Janie. Once they were inside of the barn they lit a lamp. There was six horses already saddled three a them were Barkley horses. Nick and Jarrod unsaddled three of the horses so that the outlaws would have to saddle them when they went to come after them. Nick helped Heath onto coco then hopped on behind him. He was surprised when Heath didn't protest. Jarrod helped Janie onto Heaths horse then he got onto his. They slowly walked the horses out of the yard, trying not to wake up the outlaws.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to shine when they heard the sound of hoof beats behind them.<p>

"Hear they come Jarrod!" Nick yelled

"I Hear them!" Jarrod answered, "Lets get to those rocks up there and wait for them."

"Alright."

Nick was struggling to keep Heath in the saddle and control the horse. Heath was clutching the horn tightly and swaying slightly. If it wasn't for Nick he would have fallen off a long time ago. Jarrod and Janie were riding alongside each other. Both looking back trying to see their enemies. When they reached the rocks Jarrod and Janie dismounted then helped Nick with Heath. With Jarrod and Nick supporting Heath on both sides the walked as quickly as they could with Heath. When they got behind the rocks they carefully leaned Heath against them. Sweat was running down his face as they sat him down. Janie sat beside him with a canteen while Nick and Jarrod watched for the outlaws.

"How is he?" Nick asked.

"He still has a touch of fever and the wound is opened again." She answered.

"Here they come." Jarrod said.

Jarrod took careful aim and shot the man closest to the leader. He hit him in the shoulder, knocking him out of the saddle. They laid low as bullets showered around them. Jarrod was saving his bullets for a good shot.

"Let me see the gun Jarrod." said Nick. Jarrod passed him the gun and watched as one of the men fell to his knee's, then crawled away.

"Two more to go." mumbled Nick. BOOM! They heard the rifle shoot but couldn't tell where it came from.

"Nick, Jarrod over there." said Heath. They looked up to see what he was pointing at. They both grinned when they seen their mother and Audra sitting on their horses with rifles aimed at the fourth man. The man walked from the bushes with his arms raised begging them not to shoot.

"Mother, Audra what are you doing here?"

"We got a ransom note and thought you might need help." Victoria answered

"You got that right." said Nick.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for every thing Jarrod." Janie said.<p>

"You don't have to thank me after all without your help Heath might have died and we might not have gotten away alive."

"Some how I think you would have made it without me."

They watched as the stage drove up and the passengers got off.

"I geuss its time for me to go. Goodbye Jarrod."

"Goodbye Janie."

She climbed into the stage and waved goodbye one last time.

The end


End file.
